


The Crows White Wings(REWRITING)

by haiq_trash_queen



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Badass, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Lemon, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God, Pain, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kageyama Tobio, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: * Hinata's a Badass AU *Did you know that long before man ever existed , Before anything contaminated the world. All animals were at peace and good. Pure and untouch , each animal earned their colores . The crows had beautiful shining glistening white wings.But that day when the world was introduced to sin and darkness . The crows wing Were no longer white,But dyed a tar black.How did that happen?(Bad ass Hinata Shoyo X Kageyama Tobio)(One-sided Kenhina ) (A bit of Oihina)





	1. Empty Gas Tank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah first chapter the for reading

In the plain road , I gazed upon the pitch black darkness that was the night. I signed as I looked at the long empty road ahead of me . I gripped my helmet and began mounting my bike. A small electric feeling pulsed through my body. The freedom I had on my bike . I was free .... As I adjusted the mirrors, I began to rev up the motor . The low growl the bike made gave me a rush of power . Drilling my foot to the gas pedal ,The bike speed off, leaving just dust in its awake. I smiled , that was till my bike abruptly stop a few hours later. I ran out of gas. Shit.

* * *

After walking for a few hours I reached a gas station. 

As I approached  the station I saw this  group of thugs .

-Never mind them , just get gas dude , I thought.

 

But I saw them pushing this frail figure  and as a soon as I realized the frail figure was a girl , I sighed . 

Oh hell nah , they won't hurt this girl on my watch. 

 

I ran my fingers through my orange hair "Oi , babe you OK?"

 

The group turned around and saw me , all of them looking onward with curiosity.

"Sorry I'm late my bike ran out of gas,"

I looked at the group of guy and gestured "Is there a problem here ?"

The group gave me a once over and sneered "Maybe ? What's it to ya shrimpy?"

I looked at the leader who's said that. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes , Guys height was around 5'4 (not that tall) and he had a nose piercing .

I can handle that. 

 

As I took myself toward him I said " Yeah I do have a problem with that I know her ". I gestured to the small blonde girl.

"So kindly fuck off or we'll have a problem ".

Looking at me as if I was mad and giving only a empty threat , they laughed.

 

God damn it. 

 

I closed the distance and punched the guy in the face . Hard. He looked taken back and pushed me as the other guys grabbed me. 

 

One began to get near my bike , a key in his grasp.

 

Oh fuck no! Not my bike! 

 

I kneed the guy holding me back and kicked the other guy who had punch me . As for the guy near my bike I kicked his balls. (If he had any because tbh I felt nothing there.)

I pulled out my dagger and saw them pale."I have friends on this side of town so fuck off now before I call them" (I was totally bluffing I knew no one)

"Ey man we don't want no problems "

 

"Then scram and leave her alone "

 

And with that they ran. 

I turned over to the girl and was going to ask her if she was hurt but she looked at me with fear. 

I sweat dropped, shit my appearance was already questioning and the fight she thinks I'm like those guys. Great! (sarcasm ).

"Don't be scared I mean no harm , my names Hinata Shoyou are you okay?" I smiled. 

 

The girl looked at me questionably "yeah I'm fine , my names Yachi ".

I smiled and said " want a ride home ? Where do you live?".

 

She looked at me a bit alerted and I quickly catch my mistake 

 

"I-im not a rapist or a creep or anything like that! I was just asking! " I finished the last part a bit embarrassed . 

 

She smiled "its okay Hinata , I- um understand,and yeah you can take me to my girlfriends house its near Miyagi ."

 

I nodded my head and said "OK hope on."

As I inserted the key, and she got on the seat I realized......I forgot to put gas. 

 

 


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another chapter before this (not important really sort of like a filler with hina and yachi interaction and her saying thank you and explaining the whole moving in things BUT IT GOT ERASED UGH!! AND IT WAS SO UNFAIR lol so I wrote this one instead cuz I didn't want to write that one again for the third time so yeah thank you for the reading this ! I'll be doing kageyamas POV next chapter . thx

Hinata yawned as Natsu jumped on him and screamed "Onii-chan wake up your late!!!"

Hinata lazily open his eyes and stretched. 

"Shoyou!! Your late get up !" His mom screamed.

Hinata laughed and stood up. Natsu exiting the room to go eat breakfast.

I groaned , after dropping off Yachi at her girlfriends house , I had come home very late and I had to unpack all the things.

We had moved into a new house , because of um reasons .And it was my job to unpack and unload. When i came I did that and passed out.

But now my body felt sluggish and tired.  
My body ran cold as I remembered something important.

"FUCK! Mom I forgot to go pick up my uniform!",

My mom entered the room a not do friendly aura coming off her.

"Oh, Shoyou just dress and go I'll call the school. Hurry though and drive safe!".

I nodded and got dressed quick.  
I was wearing something simple.  
My favorite customized leather jacket over a plain white tank top tee and some jeans and some converses . I stuck my piercings on , The one on my lip , my ears, and my tongue . I had checked the school dress code there was no rule banning them. So I decided to keep them on.

"I'm off mom!" I shouted and I ran out the door.

My mom screamed bye and I left towards my bike , I had gotten on top , inserted the key and put on my helmet and raced to school.

Hoping I wouldn't get pulled over for excess speeding.

As I raced down the hill (my new favorite thing to do) , I felt this weird sensation. 

Like something BIG was gonna happen.


	3. The New Kid

I headed toward school, and proceed to hang out by the front of the gate. I was minding my own business . Being on my phone and scrolling past volleyball articles . 

Then my team mates from volleyball , Yamaguchi and Tsukishima came towards me .

"Oi , Great King what are you doing here all by yourself? Don't you have friends ?" sneered Tsukkishima .

"Tsukki don't say that , I'm sorry kageyama" Yamaguchi quickly replied. 

I was about to tell Tsukishima off when a loud motor was heard. 

Curiously everyone in the front peeked at the sound of a motor. In a small town like this everyone walks to school or rides a bicycle to school. So a motor was bounded to draw eyes.

I didn't care if isn't volleyball I don't care. I was stressing over the fact that we had to still perfect our teamwork together and be completely in sync and I was trying to change from the person I was in middle school but It was so hard. When my team abandoned me it hurt and I knew it was affecting my team now.But I didn't know how to heal myself 

The bell had already rung by now and the motor was no longer heard , or so I thought because in a flash of an eye .

A dark orange motorcycle came up to view . It was clean and shining in the morning sun and a person was riding it. They had in a leather jacket and white tee and their figure was dispersed throughout the bike . Everyone roared with words when the biker stopped in front of the school and parked the bike in front. 

I turned to see Yamaguchi starring in awe and Tsukishima staring with grossed out way at the attention the new kid brought .I quite enjoyed the last bit .

Then the bell rang and I headed towards class leaving the mysterious stranger behind me .

Its the last time I'll ever see them anyway. I bet I won't even talk to them.

I was wrong.....


	4. The Sun

* * *

As I sat in class , I let my mind wader off back to my middle school days.

I know now that how I acted was wrong , I know it is but I was wired like that. It hurted like hell when they left me alone on the court. I never thought I'd have a bad memory on a volleyball court.

Feeling the tears beginning to sting my eyes I asked my teacher if I could use the bathroom.

They said yes and I was off. I headed toward the sinks and began to splash water off my face.

"Ey did you hear about the new kid?"

"Yeah, I heard he's something.....different..."

I rolled my eyes, seriously all they can do is gossip. Tch ....

I headed out the doors and was ready to go inside class.  
The rest of the day was boring and uneventful.For me that is because by lunch EVERYBODY was talking about the new kid. It was frustrating.

I was heading towards the vending machine to buy some milk. When I saw Yachi talking to someone , but that person was hidden by the wall they were behind.

Anyway I saw their interaction as a friendly one and didn't think much. Then Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came up to me.

"What are you doing here great king?"

"Nothing what do you care , you fucken French fry"

And that basically was what happened for the rest of lunch.

 

 

 

Finally the day was over and I could go to practice. Everything was normal but even in practice nobody would shut up about the new kid.

"I heard he's short but a total badass"Shouted Nishinoya proud that someone short was representing.

"Bro! I heard he's a first year and that he looks hot"Tanaka exclaimed.

Then silence fell....

"I-im not gay! I only have eyes for you Kiyoko-san!!! Tanaka screamed as he launched himself towards Kiyoko - San , Nishinoya following behind him.

Kiyoko just dodge and ignored them , then Yachi came along trailing behind her

 

* * *

 

It wasn't a secret that the two girls were dating and the team fully supported it but school wise it wasn't known. The girls wished to keep it a secret so they all obliged.

Anyway practice had started and it was not going well. Throughout the final half things went down hill fast.

"Kageyama calm down !" Hollered Daichi. Kageyama had set the ball to haigh and fast , it was like he was trying to carry the team on his shoulder like back in middle school. It was affecting the team , Tanaka even tried to spike them and failed , Asahi was too slow. And everyone could tell Kageyama was getting mad. Suga had to come over and take control of the situation his sweet gentle mom vibe calming down angry Kageyama.

* * *

As practice was ending I felt a bit mad at myself for treating my teammates like that I felt like I hurted them.I wanted to say sorry but the word would get stuck in my throat. They would bubble on the suffice and burn but never come up.

 

As we all packed up and put all the things together , I could hear Coach Ukai and Daichi talking .

 

"We still need one more player to play daichi any suggestions ?"

 

"Well are people on the bench play regularly but we need something else if were ever getting to finals".

 

I felt a sting of guilt when i heard that , If I wasn't so hard on everybody , if I wasn't So demanding if I was more understanding other people would want to play it was all my fault.

 

Deep in thought , I was broken from when I heard a loud growl , a growl of a motor.

 

Everyone had stopped cleaning at this point and had already packed up. Then I saw Yachi squeal and say "Oh no! I better hurry I shouldn't keep him waiting ".

 

At this Tanaka and Noya went into senpai mode and instantly headed out the door with Yachi to meet this guy.

Daichi went and so did Suga as well as Yamaguchi and even Tsukishima , and I headed toward the door too.

 

And damn what my eyes laid gaze upon was as bright as the sun in a hot scolding day, so bright you feel you skin melting off so warm you want to remove all layer of clothing off. But yet even though the sun burned , you still wanna be in the sun no matter what . Cause its the heat that draws you in. 

 


	5. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious stranger comes to pick up yachi , who is he and most importantly what will he mean to the team?

**__**

* * *

The whole team stared at awe and distrust to the new comer. He was the new kid, so far the team has heard gossip from the new comer and none of it is of good will.

* * *

I stared at the stranger without really wanting too , so was the rest of the team he had this aura that just attracted you to him.

 

He had a orange bike and a orange helmet , he was hearing a leather jacket and a white tank top . His body was evenly dispersed on the biker. And when he got off he was so short , that the team and even me had to hold in a gasp.He was taller than yachi and Nishinoya but over all the stranger was short.

 

So that means his intimidating aura must have worn off then and there right?

Wrong .

* * *

"Hello Hinata , that for the drive home yesterday".

 

The whole team tensed up ....what?! 

Kiyoko came from behind the crowd and bowed to the stranger .

 

Jaws dropped and hit the floor.

 

"Thank you for protecting Yachi-san fro those thugs". 

Cue the gasp.

 

Tanaka and Noya were the first to lose their shit .

 

"Yachi-san Why DIDN'T YOU CALL US!! DID THEY HURT YOU!!"

 

As well as the other team centered around her.Asking her questions full of concern .

"I-i'm fine really he  scared them off before they did anything and he drove me home thats all!"

 

They all turned to the new found saviour. Who was still wearing their helmet.

 

Daichi bowed as well "THANK YOU FOR PROTECTING YACHI ! WE THANK YOU!".

 

The stranger shyly rubbed the back of his neck and uttered some words.

But because of his helmet Karasuno's team could not understand him.

 

"Hinata, your helmets on" Yachi said suggestively.

 

His hands reached over his head , and from the looks of his hands he did some hard work outs or yard work. Because on his hand you could see the calluses on his palms.

 

He slowly but swiftly removed his helmet.And a sort of of gasp was heard from the volleyball team.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was his hair, I'm pretty sure we all did . It was a bright orange that seemed to glow and it looked wickedly soft. 

Then it was his face and  OH GOD. His face, he had a set of dark brown almond eyes and had a small sweet face , or he would have if he didn't have a million piercings . Some where on his ears he had 6 in total, 3 in each ear. A piercing on top of his eyebrow , two on his lip making a X shape.

That body jewels gave him a sort or edgy look . Removing the cute face for a more intimidating one. (Not that I'm complaining)

 

He looked dangerous, some one you wouldn't want to mess with but his eyes, His aura didn't give him that vibe. He had nice soft hearted eyes and he had wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, proof that he smiled if not a lot regularly.

 

He sheepishly said  "Um its OK no need to bow it was my pleasure helping yachi "

 

His voice......was soft like honey and high.

 

Then a sneer was heard from the back "How were you able to defend Yachi if your so short?"

 

Oh shit it was Tsukishima who had asked that.

 

When all of a sudden a terrifying look came over the males eyes. When Tsukishima asked that question.

 

I almost felt sorry for Tsukishima, **_Almost_**.

 

 


	6. The Moon VS The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima said some not so nice words to the new (badass) kid Hinata, regarding his height and indirectly insulting him. How will Hinata react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated Summer Heat I will try to tommorow I've been really busy that's why thx for the reads and kudos they mean a lot

The whole team froze at that , they were all wondering it but never had they uttered it in words. It seemed rude to do so or to even mention it.

But oh, Lord behold Tsukishima didn't give a fuck , he basically called out Hinata and the look that reflected in his face was not a nice one.

His nice eyes and easy-going aura was replaced with something hair raising The Aura changed from nice to triggering like if any small moment that Tsukishima messed up or said anything would send Hinata over the edge . His eyes got a sort of distant look for a while but in a flash!

He snapped back when Yachi reacted clearly seeing the situation that was about to unfold.  
"Hinata pulled out his dagger and fought them off! There were around 3 guys!"

Everyone looked in awe.....except Tsukishima . He sneered and said "Oh really?"

By this time Hinata had taken a step foward but Yachi gripped his arm and reached into his pants pocket. And took out the dagger.

"Yeah really he defended me with this!"

Everyone froze except Hinata who panicky told Yachi "P-Put that back you could get hurt !'

But ...she dropped it on the floor while apologizing to Hinata. 

The dagger was to say the least beautiful , It had a beautiful sliver blade and its Handel was shaped to be a crow with its wings out stretched and mouth open.

Hinata leaned in to pick it up but Tsukishima was faster .

"GIVE it to me" Hinata growled his soft voice was rough now and low.His eyes were having that same distant look . But it was no longer contained , he- he looked frightening, his eyes were big and emotionless , his head turned to the side.

The teams blood ran cold as they turned to Tsukishima . Who in turned looked....amused?

He gave a sly smirk and replied "yeah OK, if you reach for it."

And proceed to lift the dagger up all the way his arm could reach. He planned to make Him at a jump for it.

Hinata was ready to pounce he didn't understand why this douche blonde was bothering him?

What Hinata didn't know was that Tsukishima knew that dagger , he knew that it belonged to him ,he knew what it stood for.....

Hinata losing patience looked at Tsukishima dead in the eye and .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed thank you for reading ,


	7. Moon VS Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues...what will be the result?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating I've been Elly bust and stuff I'll try to update every Thursday starting this week! If I dont update on Thursdays I'll be on Mondays. Thx for the reads /kudos

Hinata swiftly but fast knocked down Tsukishima , by crouching low and swifty moving his leg , unbalacing the blond giant.

He was ready to strike him with you punch to the face when he heard Yachi yelp from the side lines .

And stopped mid-punch , and backed off.Hinta then proceed to pick up his dagger from the ground.

As he turned to see Karasuno's volleyball team.

 

__________________________________________________I didn't want to resort to violence but that blonde douche was really bothering me its one thing with the worry comment its another when he touches stuff that belongs to me and are important.

 

Blonde proceeded to stand up and made a "tch, sound

I sighed as I looked at Karasuno all where either making a threating face for almost hurting their teammate while others were blank. Except one , a guy . He has a almost glad expression .

He had black hair , and blue eyes , he had a stoic face and he looked to be honest a bit scary. But overall he was attractive.

My thoiughts on the stranger were short lives because my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, dude we NEED you over here right now!"

Shit. . .

"Okay,I'm on my way! ".

I took one look at Karasunos volleyball team

and said "Im very Sorry for disturbing the peace but ...."

I glared at the blonde  
"Something with extreme importance and emotional value was taken from me"

I bowed and proceed to turn to Yachi and stepped closer to her.

I felt Karasuno tense up.

They thought I was gonna hurt her?

I casted away the thoughts and patted her on the shoulder, Worry still shining in her eyes .

I smiled at Her , reassuring her that it was okay.

"Take care okay? If anyone bothers you just tell them you know ME and they'll back off.Or call me , anytime okay? It doesn't matter at what time."

Yachi smiled and me and shakes her hands.

"I-its okay but if I'm ever in trouble I'll call okay?"

I smiled again and I mounted my bike and inserted the key . I looked over at Karasuno who were still silently staring at me , they hadn't talked to me since those brief momment of violence. When the captain spoke up. "We are sorry too for Tsukishimas behavior". They all bowed except Tsukishima (Blonde's.name.i guess) RIGHT TSUKISHIMA!" groweled the captain. 

The captain glared at blonde who nodded and bowed. (Note:Never piss off the captain )

"Its fine no worries , sorry again for the commotion ".

"Its fine dont you have to go already?"Aren't you going to be late?/p>

My eyes snapped at the voice , it was low and a bit rough but had a certin smoothness to it. It had come from the blue eyed boy. I stared at him for a while and I snapped back to reality.

"Y-yeah okay , um bye!!" With that I put on my helmet the fastes I ever had to hide my face . Why was I red? He spoke ONE word?! Was it his (good) looks?! Why did he care anyways?! 

And I speeded off really fast , Not really caring about the speed limit. 

I had to meet up with them , something was up.


	8. Kageyama and the new guy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised 2 new chapters summer heat will be updated on Thursday

Look its not stalking...its um research!  
I'm just curious about this Hinata fellow Yachi introduced us to. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud growl of a familiar motorcycle.

People began to crowd around it, whispers spreading like wild fire. In a town like this motorcycles aren't viewed with pleasure. There was once a motorcycle gang and caused the town some serious damage .....so? some people are skeptical about him.

He mounted off his bike, I was near enough to see him and heard the whispers. "He's hot!" "Omg his bike is awesome!!!" "I heard he went to juvie " "He was arrested I swear!"

"He's a gangster!"

The rumors circled around him yet he wasn't faced. He mounted off his bike and took off his helmet. He looked adorable . Jesus .

His face had the experssion of "help me I don't know anyone here and I'm socially akward."

"Oi!" 

He turned to look at me. Shit. Did I just say that , why?!  
But when he looked at me I saw relief in his eyes. Why was his face so cute even with those piercings?!

He walked over to me and rumors began to circle even more.

"Oh my gosh did Kageyama just called him over?!"

"Are they friends?!"

"Oh my fucken good their both scary as fuck what if their in the same gang?!"

"Their both hot".

Hinata came over to me his bright orange hair flopping.

"Hey "  
He smiled sheeply, his piercing still remained but his tank top was replaced with the Karasuno's uniform .

"Hey" I managed to say back. 

"Do you mind if we leave , people are starring".

I looked up and saw that indeed people were staring. I shot them a glare and walked away.

"Scary. ......"

I looked down at Hinata as he shuddered

"Oi! Don't be scared of me you look scary too!"

Hinata froze .....

"I-i am not scary!"

"Yes you are BOKE!"

Silence.......

Then laughter (?)

Hinata was oh my God he was laughing!

His laughed sounded angelic in my ears , the corner of his eyes wrinkled and his brown eye were shut. But I could see his beautiful long eyelashes.

Fuck...

"Dude I don't even know your name and your calling me a dumbass"

Oh shit I never Introduced myself! 

"Um- my name's Kageyama Tobio, First year , I am a setter I play volleyball".

As I stood up from my bow , I saw Hinata look at me and smile 

"Hi Kageyama-Kun!, I'm Hinata Shoyo the dude who almost punched Blonde-um I mean Tsukishima!"

"He was rude he sort of deserved it"

"Yeah......"

Then silence ......

 

What do I say?!!


	9. Friend's

Comfortable silence passed as me and Hinata walked to our classes. We both had some classes near eachother, we soon discovered.

"So...um I guess I gotta go" Hinata murmured as he pointed to his class.

"Yeah..."

"Hey kageyama-kun thanks for today I'm glad I managed to make another friend"

"We're friends?".....shit didn't think that one through!!!!!

"Oh um-"

"Wait , Boke ! I didn't mean it like that I meant it in a good way we can be friends!!"

"Don't call me Boke your the one that messed up!!!! And friends don't call each other names!"

"Ahem"

Both me and Hinata turned to see that class had already started and Hinatas classrooms door was open. .. the class just staring at us and our argument 

"Hinata-kun if you and your...friend are done arguing please come in and join us"

Hinata was about to answer when ....

_riiiiinnnnng~_

"Hello? No yeah , no I'm in school, seriously? Again? No it's fine , no I'll go okay, wait for me ? Okay,don't do anything stupid, k bye" 

 

Hinata looked over at me and his teacher and akwardly said"umm I gotta go so....bye"

 

Then he dashed off like lighting , like seriously that was some serious speed .

 

Then it clicked .......We could use a skill  like that in the team?

 

I began to wonder....would Hinata play volleyball?

 

............................................................................

 

I got off my motorcycle and walked down the graffitied alleyway.

I had changed from my uniform into a black shirt and black jeans.

 I walked till I reached a small shed in the back. It smelled like wet socks and there were mattresses on the floors outside , clothes hanging from thread and half eaten food on the floor.

_Creak....._

 

" Hinata it's good you're here.....he's out of control , he needs more ......"

* * *


	10. Neko Neko Nii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kenma Hinata interaction
> 
> And a small chance to keep you guys going till Thursday

Riiing ~~

"Hello"

"Kenma!"

My eyes shot open and my hear beat began to speed up. Hinata.

"Yes , Shoyo what's up?"

"Nothing i just came back from ....doing something"

Was he still doing that ..... seriously?

"Anyways I called for a favor "

"Shoyo....I'm busy right now mayb-

"KENMA please!! I really need this favor! I'll love you forever if you help me"

 

Love.....Shoyo....Love....me?

I crushed my phone between my hands , I'm pretty sure my face is red.

"Okay ....wha-what is it?"

"I need another phone"

"Ok I'll get you one on Thursday and take it to you, since we're going to there anyway to scout the volleyball team."

"Thanks Kenma your the best I love you seriously-"

Shoyo....can I tell you now.

My face burned. My hands sweated and my heart was beating at an inhuman pace.

Maybe you....like me too?

"Sho-"

"It's fine Kenma thank you so much your like the best friend anyone could ever have, thanks bestie anyways bye!"

*Click*

 

My phone dropped and I let my head hang.

Friends ......right?


	11. The Volleyball Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's heading towards Karasuno with the rest of his team eager to meet Hinata, and Kag's got a question for HInata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for not updating aaahhh I'm the worst ive been really depressed lately but writing helps me vent and I wanna take writing my fanfics more serious so i'll be posting today , tomorrow and on Friday (if I can) and my goal is to post at least twice next week thanks so much love you guys

'"Oi Kenma!" hollered Kuroo as his back faced the bus.

"I'm going Kuroo no need to scream" I managed to say as I struggled to find a space to fit in Shoyo's phone. Damn why did he need it so much? What was he up to this time?

I sighed too exhausted to even begin to think about it. I walked towards the bus Kuroo waiting for me. As I entered the bus warmth splashed my face. Lev was sitting next to Yamato and Yaku was saving a seat for Kuroo. Same with the rest of our team. I branched out and decided to sit in the back where I could hopefully use my phone play a game and maybe text Shoyo.

Soon the ride to Karasuno began most members where asleep so I took the chance to use my phone. 

Kenma- Hey Shoyo where almost there I have your phone

Hin-Sho<3- AAAAA! really? thanks Kenma your the best!

ME- No problem its okay

Hina-Sho <3 - So where do we meet up? And when?

ME- How about in the gym once the match is almost over

Hina-Sho<3 - Okay! See ya then!

ME (is typing.........)

SNATCH! 

"Kenma what did I tell you about using your phone to play games? Especially when were going to play a match"

wait...match?

"you said we were just scouting"

"nope I lied"

"kuroo..."

"oh ho ho ? Whats this? you were texting someone? And they have a heart next to their name ? Do you like them kenma?"

Then Kuroo over dramatically gasped "ARE THEY YOUR GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND???!!!"

"Kuroo be quiet! and.......no he's just a friend."

"OH NO OUR POOR KENMA HAS BEEN FREIND ZONE OH THE PAIN" screamed Yamoto.

The whole bus stared at me now.

shit.

"What school does he go to?" Asked (stupid) Lev.

"..........."

"c'mon Kenma answer and i'll give you your phone back"

"........Karasuno"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH, KENMA WHATS THEIR NAME?!"

Kuroo screamed at the team 

" guys c'mon leave Kenma alone and by the way I guess his name is Hina-Sho"

God.....please kill me now.

 

 

Hmm. Kenma hasn't answered oh well. He must be busy.

" Oi dumbass!"

The one and only Kageyama came walking towards me , drinking a milk pouch, and looking mad.

"i'm not a dumbass!" I screamed back.

"whatever I need to ask you something"

"yeah?"

"have you ever thought about playing----

RIIIINNNG~~

Yes saved by the bell! 

I dashed out to my next class. 

I could hear Kageyama screaming "oi dumbass i'm not done asking you the question!"

I chuckled a bit under my breath.......I low-key wanted to see all of his reactions, he's so entertaining(?)


	12. Meeting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Hinata reunite do I need to say anything else? Enjoy and thxs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter like I promised~ Im having a very shittty day welp time to escape. Thanks for reading means a lot.

As the bus arrived at Karasuno, by every mile my hear beat quickened. How long has it been since I saw Shoyo? Did he look the same ? Probably not i bet he´s (hotter).

¨OI Lev! What did I tell you about running off like that!"Hollered Kuroo.

Seriously Lev acts like a new born baby its a miracle he´s still alive.

Kuroo ran after him and Yaku caught up first and he proceed to kick him and hit him in the stomach. It was all over............nope

¨Oh what do we have here? City (shitty) boys ?!

A bald player was saying that to Yamoto who ended up making threathining gestures at the guy with his face ....Seriously?

I looked around wishing to see Shoyo...  
I did not see him not even a speck of orange.

The captain came in and saw Kuroo once and the tension grew. Oh MY GOD MAKE IT STOP.

Then a grey haired male came in and calmed down the situation along side Yaku. 

Oh this was gonna be a long day................................

 

 

I walked down the stair case and almost fell!

What the hell?! 

Move Dumbass !

I saw Kageyama move quick.

¨Where are you going?!"

Nope no answer......he was gone.

 

p>

 

I began to pant as well a Lev.

¨Just get one set right Lev¨

¨Kenma were winning thereś no need ¨

¨Lev! your running extra for that never underestemate the other team! We´re barley making it ! ¨

"Kuroo block!" screamed Yaku.

Damn their setter is so goddamn good he's inhuman.......like Shoyo.


	13. The Pudding Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho Ho ho two updates at once? ha yeah im giving you guys a treat that and im in a very boring class period

He's blond. He's from the opposite team , and he's a very intelligent setter.

His brain how he takes it all in and can see through every more damn i'm irritated and amused.

This is gonna be a good game!

 

"Nice Serve!" Screamed Suga-San

I took in air and focused on the court , I was gonna attempt a jumping serve. Here it goes..........

Swoosh~~

"OOOOHHH AAAHHH YEAAAHH KAGEYAMA!!!" screamed my teammates. Yes I did it!

By the end of the game Nekoma won two sets.

We were sad but at the same time the team wasn't we were glad they even played with us.

 

We rolled the nets and the poles when I heard a familiar growl.

Hinata's motorcycle, And as I thought that he appeared at the door, Leather jacket uniform gone ( He must have skipped some classes).

He removed his helmet , Orange hair swishing back and forth, Brown eyes wondering.

What is he looking for? I'm right here?

Wait no He must not be here for me right?

He waked towards me removing his leather jacket and throwing it on the floor running toward my direction

My heart beat speed so fast , Oh My GoD!

Then he..........

Went passed me?

"Kenma!!"

wait what?

The Setter?!

What?

"Hi Shoyo"

 

Oh my god , FIRST NAME !! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!


	14. Meeting Shoyo again and I'm not prepared..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i thought this actually had been posted but it didnt and it got erased -_- So yeah heres the rewrite thanks and sorry for the confusion

Hinata ran towards me , and Oh mY GoD ! WhAt?! 

His once innocent face was covered in piercings that added to his hotness, His orange hair look softer how is that possiable?! And his body oh my god when he took of his leather jacket his white shirt stuck to his body framing all the right places. 

I almost dropped my phone , then he proceeds to hug me!

(I can die now)

"KENMA!!" 

His body was so warm and soft I felt his hair .

"Hi Shoyo" I could barley stutter out those words.

When I felt an icey glare come over my body. I ran cold and tried to look for the source. 

Oh the setter....Karasuno's setter was giving me a death glare like during the match but more intense now........

Was it because of Shoyo?................

I handed him the phone, making sure it wouldn't get seen.

Then Shoyo signaled at the setter

"Oi Kageyama could bring my jacket?"

Kageyama (the setter) brought it over a scowl on his face

"Here you go dumb-ass"

He handed Hinata his jacket.

"Thanks anyways Bakayama , but could you do me another favor I gotta go do something so i'll be right back in a few....."

"Okay"

So now me and the setter (Kageyama) we're akwardly standing ......then he blurted out

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PLAYING VOLLEYBALL! HOW DID YOU SEE THROUGH OUR BLOCKS ! DO-

I flinched,....damn he talked really loud and intenstly .

"Oi is there a problem here!" screamed Yamato.

"I DONT KNOW IS THERE" screamed the bald Karasuno player.

"Oi calm down Yamato" scolded Kuroo

He then looked at me and Kageyama.

"Oh ho ho is this Hina-Sho?" He asked a smirk plastered in his face.

"Do you all know Hinata?" Asked Kageyama a hint of bother and anger in his voice.

Are him and Hinata an item?

The thought broke my heart no way....Hinata would have told me.

"So your not" Kuroo's smirked disapppeared.

" No he's not im Hinata Shoyo"

Shit .

No

I didn't want Hinata to meet my teammates especially looking like that! I could feel Yaku's "mom" mode begining to flair up.

So I quickly rushed passed them feeling the glares 

Now it was only me and Hinata..........and .........Kageyama

 

He entered the door way and slowly walked to Kageyama....why?

"Kageyama"

"w-what dumbass!"

"That was a really cool jump serve~"

"T-Thanks"

Wait were they flirting .....no right?

Okay this changed really fast.

"Shoyo"

"yeah Kenma" He smiled .

"we should get going"

"okay bye Kenma , i'll text you later and thanks " He then proceed to come over and hugged me.

I felt my face flare up....then I shivered when I saw Kageyama glare at me.

"are you cold?" asked Hinata 

"No he's not..."answered Kageyama

"Oi i was asking Kenma Bakayama!"

"i-I'm not cold Hinata"

"okay " He let go ....damn i missed his warmth.

"Your teams leaving thanks for the match" said Kageyama

I just nodeded and left.

Bu I turned back and saw Hinara looking at Kageyama scolding him .

Kageyama proceed to squish Shoyos face, I felt this bad feeling in my gut bubble up.

Kageyama as if he felt my eyes on them saw this and smiled.

His smile sent shivers down my spine.

What was his deal?

My thoughts were interupted when I heard.

"Looks like you have a rival" Said Kuroo 

"be quiet Kuroo"

We then entered the bus and the first thing I heard was 

"SO THIS HINATA FELLOW "

I ran to the back and sat down ....nope not dealing with this.

when 

~~BRING~~~

Hina-Sho<3 : Hey! thxs a lot 

ME- ur welcome u can stop saying thxa

Hina-Sho<3: Lol:) ok btw like the new hair ;0

 

I felt my face fair 100 degrees up , he- he liked it.

I smiled down at my phone when-----

"OOOOOO KENMA GET SOME! KENMA AND HINATA SITTING IN A TREE--- "

"Shut up Lev!"

"He's kinda hot so I don't blame you" said Yamato

"but my heart belongs to a beautiful women named Kiyoko!"

"so he seems..........kinda of intense ......" Yaku murmured

"yeah he looks like a thug"Lev blurted out. I was about to chuck my phone at him.

"He's not he jut looks like that he's really nice and kind"

Yaku looked convinced with my answer.

Then peace and quiet.

I sighed and fell back on my seat looking out the window.

He liked my hair .

<3


	15. Blue Berry is feeling blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAD KAGEYAMA COMIN UP you have been warned ....so yeah...

As the yellow pudding head setter left the gym with his team , Hinata said ¨okay Kageyama you can stop pulling my checks now!¨I have to go !

¨Where are you going to dumbass?¨

¨No where just let me go¨ Hinatas voice now sounded ticked off and irratated. He slipped out of Kageyamas grasp and waved goodbye and left. ¨Why are you so difficult....¨ He heard Hinata mumble as he walked away.

Kageyama stood there staring at his retreating figure , he wanted to shout out ¨wanna hang out ? ¨ Or ¨ Wanna play volleyball??¨

But he couldn´t he was stuck in place and he felt a sting of loneliness.

 

Why was he so damn difficult, he wasn´t good in social situations he was slow. 

He was scared of saying the wrong things and would wince at a glare.

He found himself boring and uninteresting.

His only redeeming quality to him was how he played volleyball and even then he wasn´t good enough.

He can´t beat or surpass Oikawa his senpai, he still had a way to go with the team.

He was difficult on them he understood that , many players had left because of him and because he had a ¨difficult¨ personality. 

Why couldn´t he fit in?! Why did he have to stand out like a sore thumb.

Everyday was a exhausting battle with society and himself.

Only volleyball gave him that reassurance, no matter what he had volleyball.

His safe heaven , his home. 

¨Oi! Kageyama!! What are you doing there come over here with your senpais!¨ Hollered Tanaka snapping me out of my thoughts , so I glumly went over there,

¨....Hey¨

¨Kageyama are you okay ?? Whats wrong?¨"Asked Suga

¨Nothing just thinking¨

¨well don think too much king~ you might fry your brain¨

¨Oi Tsukishima you shouldn´t talk you hardly blocked during the game¨ Replied Tanaka quite teasingly

Tsukishima made a ¨Tch¨ sound and walked away, Yamaguchi trailing behind 

¨Don´t Worry Kageyama YOUR AMAZING SENPAIS GOT YOUR BACK!!¨ responded Tanaka proudly pointing at himself , a smile gleaming of his face 

I felt warmness spread through me, 

and a feeling of being accepted yeah maybe i do have my team with me

.......................................  
.................................  
....................  
.........  
.....  
...but why do i feel like somethings missing?


	16. The two worlds of Hinata.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinatas two worlds and how he's diffrent now ..... Oh Joy The past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating i didnt have time during my break and i got really sick, and depressions bring a bich so im so sorry ill update a bit more this year.

My eyes are heavy , dragged down by this bullshit society. My arms burn almost as much as my eyes. Im laughing and crying a mental breakdowns joy. I'm not OKAY. But no one sees this and I want to change. I wanna get better smile and enjoy my youth but whenever i try life knocks me down. Saying NOPE to change and yes to my self destructive behavior. Shit.

Ring~~ 

I called up an old friend , they answer out of breath.

"Whats up ?"

"I need to get out , mind tagging along".

"I-I cant dude I left that life man..."

"ah ....Okay"

I hanged up and sighed , throwing my phone towards the wall.

Great so im alone.

Fuck.

They dont like you......

Seriously...dude...your still in that depressed mode....pathetic

Get a life....

Defect....

Oh..My..GOD...you got so fat ....wow,..uglyt and fat ....

"SHUT UP IM NOT !!! "

I-Im not any of that it's just my mind that it! 

That's a lie and YOU know it.....

"Fuck"

"Shoyou? Are you okay?!"

"Mom - just leave me alone , I'm fine!"

"Honey ar-" my mother walks into the room.

"Shut up leave me alone!!" I throw my hands up in desperation.

I turn to see Natsu....FUCK ! 

I didn't mean- shit why did she-....

Fuck

 

"I-im leaving!"

"Shoyou!"

"Bye...."

I hop on my bike , I just need to clear my mind that's all . I need to ignore my thoughts .

I race down the road. I'm not wearing a helmet . Fuck it . I want to feel the wind run through my hair. The growling of my motor is loud enough to cancel my thoughts. I head towards a park near Karasuno . As my bike slows down

Briiing~

"Sho! Waddup?"

"Wanna hang?"

"Hell yeah! Damn though you forgot about me!"

A low bitter sweet chuckle leaves my throat 

"How could I?"

"See ya in a few. "

"Thanks"

Click~

I unmounted my bike. Spot a bench and sat down . 

"FUCK!" 

I burst out laughing tears cascading off my face .

This is what you wanted ...

You actually like this....

Disgusting.....

A few minutes passed about 30 mins...

"Sho!!"

"Shhh your too loud "

He laughed   
"Hinata Shoyou told ME I'm too loud"

"Shut up you ass" I threw my hand at him , mocking a fist.

He holds up his hands ,

"Okay , Okay"

The lit up sky now is semi dark grey, cold air wisp around us hitting us .

"Ooh it's getting colder Sho"

"It's an omen your bad luck"

"Teasing Sho really?"

I laugh, grabbing him and motioning him to walk with me.

"Let's go somewhere else."

"Why"

I take a quick glance at the park 

"There's kids idiot..."

"Oh okay"

We walk down the road , grey sky and piercing cold air trailing behind.

"So how's Karasuno?"

"It's okay "

"Met anyone? "

"What asking me if I hooked up with someone?" 

He staggered back 

"N-no!"

"Yeah~sure , no it's fine, I don't really go to school I'm busy ..."

"I feel ya me too"

"Yeah..I met a guy name Kageyama he's a dick" 

"


	17. Two Worlds Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation.........

He hummed at the mention of Kageyama. We’d left the park , my bike parked there, i didnt wanna take it , i didn't want to be traced.

“I-Im just done with this shit”

“Yeah……..”  
“Like everything hurts and i gotta numb down , It's like i'm someone i'm not.”

“What?”

“I feel fine right now don’t get me wrong! But it's like a toll on me...you know I didn’t want to do this”

“Yet here you are, look Sho you don’t have to do this , we can just talk”

  
A low chuckles escapes me and even I shrink back in the bitterness that it contains.

“The fucked up part is that i want to”

“Hmm , then lets light em up” A laugh escapes his lips and i bite down on mine.  
“Yeah…”

“Sho ? “

“Yeah?”

“Why you look like you wanna come at me”  
I laughed, So true i mean i don’t but i'm in a mood i guess………

“Yeah i do , Dry spell”

“Sho!What the fuck”

“Shut up, after we take these you won’t mind”

I scooped up some and as well as he , a lighter in his grasp.

“Yeah…..to the old times”

We do our thing in the back of an alley , and the smoke rises up to the heavens. Giving God some of that good shit . Well that's what Oikawa always says.

“So…..Remember that dude i told you i liked”

“Yeah?”

“He hates me Sho”

“Oh….”

“Yeah….”

I coughed damn okay this is awkward….The air was relaxed around us even though of the awkwardness.

“Sho...Come here”

“Okay”  
I stood next to him and like always he toured over me his brown styled neatly.

He grabbed the back of my head aggressively, tilted my head and basically started to rape my mouth with his tongue.  
He explored my mouth till he found a weak spot , as his hands roamed my body down and up , pinching pulling and sucking.

“Ugh...You're gonna mark me up ..again?”

  
“Yeah” His voice was out of breath and there was something poking my thigh.Sighing i pulled away.

“Don’t fuck up my back this time “

“Fine Sho i promise nothing”

I grinned he always gets me riled up

“No feelings Oikawa “

“No feelings”

Look we didn’t fuck , we had a hot make out session. He soon had to leave, our quick fix effects now leaving our bodies.  
He was sitting down his hands raking through his hair. His eyes wide

“Shit Sho I didn’t mean to-..... i’m not ga- ….”

  
I cutted him off.“Yeah i get it okay, just drop it”  
He looked up and proceed to hug me his nice warm scent filling me up o the brim.  
He was a pretty boy with silly issues and a bright future. Doing stupid shit .  
I wasn't like him.  
I pulled back and smirked

“Yeah that's fine Oikawa but you should cover your neck for a while”

  
He nodded and he looked back , But i was gone already.  
Glancing at my neck. I cursed.I Needed to buy some fucken makeup for myself ..........shit.  
Passing by I heard some shouting , I looked over and saw the Karasuno Volleyball Club.  
Shit. I saw Kageyama eyes lit up as he saw me and walked over , shit i couldn't walk away i was cornered. And i had makeup in my basket….great.  
“DUMBASS! Why haven't you wait for me?! Everytime i see you, you run!”

  
“Sorry” I awkwardly say moving from one foot to another.

  
“So I wanted to ask you , do you wanna join the volleyball team?”

  
I laughed not a nice laugh , a fucked up one.  
“Oh god no i don’t”

  
“What?! Dumbass we could use your speed !”

  
“I don’t want to or care Kageyama!”

  
“HOW COULD YOU NOT I MEAN-”

  
“I don’t !!drop it i need to get leaving”

  
I heard a snort from the back and I don't need to look over to see who it is .But I turned around anyway.  
“Why do you need makeup for Hinata-kun? “ 

That blond asshole was teasing me .ugh.  
I looked back and saw the team was outside the store , The Captain the silver haired , baldy , and the rest no Yachi in sight. I couldn't use her as an excuse she's really bad at lying.  
Speaking of lying….welp mom always said it was bad so I might as well say the truth.like a good kid.  
“Well I need this foundation to “ 

as I said that I pulled down my shirt and exposed my neck. Purple spots covering it . A sort of embarrassed gasp was heard from Tsukishima .

“Yeah I hooked up with someone and I told them not to leave marks but they didn't listen like usual” I mumbled the last part a bit bitterly.  
“Oh “ was all that Tsukishima said . A smirk spread on my face.

“So yeah ...bye”  
I soon left i heard a “what did he need it for?” From Kageyama and Tsukishima refused to answer that.  
I soon left the store nodding to the team when that fucken blond spoke again .

“I bet he sucks anyway”

  
Oh hell nah ! I can handle a insult but not about volley  my prides waaay too big for me to accept that. Did this blond ass raw french fry tell me I suck at volleyball! It was my life.My drug 

“I usto play actually”

He sneered “okay but I bet your not that good enough to beat us”

  
“I am you fuckin french fry”

  
Baldy bursted out laughing .  
“Okay how about you play against us if your so good”

“Fine”

  
¨Fine tomorrow after school¨ shot back Tsukishima.

  
With that I left walking towards the park.  
Wait what The fuck did i agree too!?!?!?

I'm gonna regret this .....shit


	18. The Fading Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guy I've been lagging I will post the new chapter tmmrw , (I'll try) just life's been sucking rn. Grades N shit im stressing and been really depressed lately and IK it's not a valid excise so I'm sorry but I promise I'm back!

I **hate** this, I hate school. Why are they like this to me? So i'm a bit loud and a bit weird but over all i'm a nice person (i think so). I feel horriable and if that wasn;t bad enough he laughed at me, i told him how i felt bleeding heart in my palms and he threw it out. Like I was NOTHING. Those late night talks meant nothing. All those chats and personal thing were nothing to me. He just played and flirted with me like a fucken toy

Every part of my body hurted and I couldn't last any longer. This empty feeling that I was _useless waste._ It was the first time I remembered that I wanted to die. But things couldn't get any worse right?

 

Note to anyone who ever ask that question,  _ **don't**_ . Because somewhere , some  mothafucken how thing's are gonna get worse. It did for me......

 

"Hinata-Kun!"

 

I turned around , sweat sticking on my face. I grinned "What's up?"

 

"Well I just got informed...."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"We got enough players to join , so we can play in match's now!"

 

Electricity coursed through me. Finally ! After years of struggling and working my ass off, after this horriable day. One shinning light was found in a dark cave.

 

"REALLY! FINALLY ! YES!! "

 

I was shaking my teammate by now. He was a blubbering mess but I didn't care.

 

I finally had a match, a purpose in my bleak life. 

 

The day had finally come. I was a energetic ball of energy an I felt  _alive_ !

 

The court was beautiful and light up......

But then I woke up  

I cursed out loud as my alarm kept ringing and ringing. I rolled over and groaned. Forgetting the bruises on my neck. Snapping my eyes open, leaning towards the alarm to shut it off. 

I can't believe i agreed to play against that fucken french fry!?

I groaned of fucken coarse life would fuck me over like that. I seriously can’t keep my mouth shut. Worst of all I havent played in years.

“Shoyo ? are you awake” My mother's black hair came peeking through my bedroom door.

“Yeah, i'll be ready in a few”, I lunged forward standing up and stretching, picking my school uniform off my chair and putting it on. Gliding the shirt on my and the black coat sweater thing over it. Turning to the mirror , Letting out a satisfied hmm on how I looked.

I entered the kitchen and saw my mom, her black hair bobbing up and down nodding to the music.

I laughed. “hey mom”

Her head, bopping had stopped . “hey honey you want breakfast?

 “nah , I'll just get a apple , see ya later mom"

I waved towards her but a sudden realization hit Me.

I back tracked my steps and re entered the kitchen.

“mom i-am sorry about…...yesterday”

Mom looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. Damn that hurt. I clenched my fist ….

“oh honey “ she washed off her hands , stepped in front of the counter and walked towards me .

She was in front of me , and it drawn on me how old she was. Small and little lines decorated her face. Laugh lines and stress lines. She'd probably be wearing creams to get rid of them. But I like them they added character. She was really getting old and my heart tugged. I make her worry for the stupidest shit and my shitty attitude . My head hung low.

 

“no, no Shoyo don't hang your head " She gripped my head and lifted it up.

 

“its okay I know how hard ...........life......is for you, I'm here honey okay?”

 

She then let go of my head and eloped me in her warm delicate embrace.

 

“thanks mum , “ I gripped her tightly.

 

“I'll try to be better..I'm sorry” 

 

She chuckle and shook her head, let me go and spoke “go already you'll be late! Love you Sho!”

 

I smiled and left. Sighting my bike in view, beautiful orange paint shining and glistening. I could feel it calling to me , a smooth voice tempting me. I grabbed my keys from my pocket and walked over to her.

Beautiful leather seat, shining cylinders. Placing the key inside the bike, I heard a low purr emerge from it. Pleased that I heard her tempting cries.

The sharp red needle moved towards the right side of the speed meter and her low purrs where now loud growls of an untamed motor. I rode the fastest I could on the slope of the mountain and sighed. 

My morning routine/ritual bringing me a piece of sanity back. I sighed as I reached the front of the school. Students crowding over my bike all over again. Seriously hadn’t they gotten usto it already? Or me? Then I turned to get off my bike when and removed my helmet.

Of course Kageyama is waiting for me,I scowled at him its his damn fault I had to play again. Yet I couldn’t stay mad at him as much as i wanted! He had this adorable vibe towards him. He felt giddy I could tell, happy I was playing. It got me pissed.

“Oi Bakayama!”

He turned his face towards me and a scowl replaced his giddy vibe.

"What did you say dumbass?!”

I laughed out loud. He’s so complicated but fun!

“Why you staring at me at , wanna fight?”

I mockly stepped up in a fighting stance. When I heard a few mutters dampening my mood. 

Oh my god he’s gonna fight! 

Dude like him are no good…

Fucken thug!

Ugh do something with your life! 

Poor Kageyama-kun!

The last one really irked me, I stood up from my stance and glared over at the students who in returned yelped.

“A-anyways what are you so happy about bakayama?”

“Hinata! You dumbass don't call me that and i'm happy because……”

“Because?”

“Because your playing with us” 

My ey widened a bit, “Why?”

Kageyama lit up , like seriously lit up. His stoic everyday face lit up in the dorkiest way possible. He bagan blabbering. An somehow while trying to decipher what he was saying I heard.

“Your speed and reflexes could be an advantage for us, You’d be a great addition to the team!!”

An I couldn't suppress a grin. At least someone thought of me as “valuable”.

The grin spread on my face from ear to ear. An I laughed, God if only he knew! How much that stupid comment brightened up my thought on the fucken match. 

Hefidgeted, “O-Oi Dumbass what are you laughing at ! I believe it !” 

I  shook the tears off of my eyes with my finger while I looked at him , trying to recompose myself.

“Im laughing cause you want me on the team so bad but what about the other’s?”

He then lit up even more. How is that possible?! “Suga, Tanaka,Nishinoya and Daichi, think so too! And Yachi would be so happy too!”

I cocked my head to the side, so most part of the team liked me? Hmm. We had walked away from the entrance and where somehow headed towards our classes, but I guess i was so engrossed with our conversation and I lost track and sense. Weird. I waved to Kageyama motioning that I’d be leaving, he waved at me and I waved goodbye again. As 

I entered my classroom. The students started and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I saw at the edge facing the window , thinking and my thoughts groaning on to lunch. Till I get to play after years of not doing so. I sighed as the memories began to take control of my mind , gripping my mind. Recalling the dream

“Shoyo!” “We did it! We can play in an official volleyball match!”

“What?! Really?!” tears gripped and slipped past my eyes. After all this hard work and shit something brightened up my life. A chance and I had to grasp it .

“Then let get ready!”

…………….

I was finally in the court an official match.

The bus arrived and we sang songs all the way, I brightened up it felt amazing.

………… 

My blood ran cold are you….fucken kidding me?!’

No this , this can't be, It cant I really tried , I swear! This , this can't happen !...

.......... 

Tears began to build in my eyes , fuck! I stood up from my desk. I need to stop thinking. I ran from the classroom my teacher calling out my name. 

 I ran towards….I …..don't know where I was running to I was just running. 

I saw people stare and peer curiously. Leave me alone! I ran towards the nearest bathroom stall, I sat down on the sink ,locked the bathroom door. I was gripping my head, fuck.

Why? WHy? WHY? 

My breathe began to quicken, shit ! I’m panicking really bad

I don't know whats happening 

I cant breathe , tears are spilling down my face so much I think i'll drown.

Im shaking and there this voice. It's always this god damn voice in my head.

Panicking and feeding my fears. It won't shut up! It won't and it's frustrating! Why! Why me, what did I ever do?

An I can't help but grimace at this because i know what i did to deserve this.

I heard a knock on the door.

“excuse me I need to um use the bathroom"

I stood up, turned on the sink and ran my hands over the cold water and splashed it on my face removing the redness and puffiness from my eyes.*

I walked over and turned the lock and the knob. Kageyama?

“w-what are you doing here?”

“dumbass! What do you think I need to shit.”

My nose wrinkled at that foul word.

“say poop not shit,it's vulgar"

“whatever" 

He walk passed me and he entered the stall, I sighed and fell back on the wall.

"so uh...Why where you locked in here?”

I laughed “dude you're pooping and talking to me". 

"Shut it dumbass! I know….but why where you here?”

“oh I was um...thinking “

“shocking" I rolled my eyes and smiled against my will. 

The loud flush was heard. And Kageyama exited the stall. He reached over to the sink and I saw him washing his hands. His hands were big and full of marks from playing volleyball.

“so ….how long have you been playing?”

He looked up from the sink, shaking the excess water off his hands.

“since I was a kid , you?”

“oh I started in middles school but I quit “

“why?!” I took a step back out of habit and recompose myself.

“I lost my love for it, I guess"

Kageyama stared at me in utter disbelief, before he could open his mouth I left. I didn't need this right now .

Class went the usual ...boring.

Till lunch that is , I was walking to my last class I had to go to before lunch and that's when I saw the grey haired setter.

“oh hello Hinata" 

 I stood there a bit shook from him saying hi.

“oh hi uh-"

“Suga we meet before"

I bowed down repeatedly, “Sorry! Suga- Senpai for forgetting your name!”

He let out a uncomfortable laugh

“Its okay , you don't have to call me Senpai, Suga is okay"

“oh okay" Awkward silence enveloped us .

“So uh- are you excited for the game ?”

“oh um I don't know anyone and I don't know who I'm playing with so..”

Suga gasped “Didn't Kageyama tell you the line up?” 

Ishook my head. “your playing against Tsukishima,Yamaguchi and Daichi"

Great!(sarcasm)

“oh and in your team your playing with Tanaka and Kageyama"

“What?! I'm playing with Kageyama" 

Suga noded his head .

“is that okay you guys seem close so I thought…”

“no it's... uh okay" 

The bell rang ruining our conversation.

*PSA that actually works I do it whenever I cry


	19. Starting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys an upload! May update next Thursday thx so much for the reads,kudos and comments they make my day . :)
> 
> PS. ik I've been lagging just I got so much work and my grades are Fs I can't afford to get them worse. So I need to work my butt of so so much work I'll try to make time to upload but I wanna make them good and not rushed . So if u guys want I could write a small chapter more frequently or bigger chapters but in longer time periods. Anyways that's it thx for reading this. :)

Class was  over and lunch now began. I cursed , _fuck_.

 

I walked heading towards the gym. Loud noises were heard. I walked in and that feeling from long ago began to simmer in me.

 

The gym was huge, beautiful brown waxed floor and nets far as the eye could see. On the side lines stood a very beautiful girl wearing glasses , Kiyoko.

 

I could tell by the way Yachi was staring at her. Another guy was there , glasses and docile. While the other guy the coach I presumed by the whistle hanging from his neck .

 

He had piercings and a hair net. My type of dude. I turned when I heard my name being shouted by…...you guessed it , Kageyama .

 

He was wearing shorts and a white T shirt and I could see his arms and they were _magnificent(?)_  Strong but not judging muscle and his _thighs_ (?).

 

I coughed clearing my head. So what? Pshh many guys have _amazing_ thighs and arms when they play volleyball .

 

I walked over to him and a half fellow, Tanaka I presumed.

 

“hey! Newbie I'm Tanaka your senpai!” He tried to look menacing and partly did. If I hadn't  seen scarier people maybe that would of worked.

 

“hello my name's Hinata Shoyo"

 

Then I turned to see something in the corner of my eye. I moved quick and grasped it .

 

“good reflexes dumbass now go change!”

 

I bowed and walked towards the locker room. I looked around and it was empty , so I began to undress.

 

I don't like changing in front of people.  So I made sure the locker room was empty.

 

Swiftly changing shorts and changing pants I heard a knock on the door.

 

“Hinata,  coach says to remove your piercings and meet us outside where about to start “ said Suga.

 

“okay”

 

I cursed I hated how I looked without my piercing but obliged to remove them.

 

My baby face stared at me back in the mirror. _Fuck._

 

I exited the locker room and sighed . Slapped my face and siked myself out.

 

_C'mon Shoyo! Get your shit together !”_

 

I walked down to the gym where I faced the team. A gasp was heard from them. I knew it was because of my piercings they tend to give me a “older” look so when I take them off I look what my mom calls “adorable”.

 

I raised an eyebrow, “So? “

 

Kageyama just stared at me , “Hinata! That's You! You look so different!”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Yes Kageyama it's me”

 

Tanaka came over and thus all three of us where together.

 

“So Hinata what's your position ?”

 

“Umm , well I don't know".

 

“What ! Dumbass! How could you not know?!”

  


“In my other team there wasn't really any “positions”

 

Tanaka groaned and Kageyama face palmed. I started to feel bad. Thee fucken voice came back.

 

_Waste of their time!_

 

_Oh my gosh! LOSER!!_

 

I felt my fingers itching, damn I began to scratch my arm. Digging my nails into my skin.

 

“Well what are we gonna do”asked Tanaka.

 

Nails kept digging further and further , dragging up and down.

 

“Well how about we start” screamed French Fry.

 

Tanaka and Kageyama glared at him.

 

“Okay then! Yosh! We're gonna win this Hinata don't worry ! your senpai as your back”

 

Then my mind had ease for a while. And I sighed. Till I heard someone scream.

 

“Wait!” It was Suga.

 

He walked over to the middle of the gym.

 

“Hinata,  would you join our team?”

 

I flinched internally.

 

“Why?”

 

He laughed nervously. “You'd be a great asset please just think about it”

 

I nodded. I want gonna lose and I wasn't gonna join. But I couldn't let Suga know that. He seemed to nice to flatly reject his offer in front of everyone. I'm not that much of a dick.

 

Kageyama and Tanaka took their places and I stood in the back.

 

Daichi was first with a serve , his body full force threw his hand at the ball. Landing on our side of the court .

 

I gulped **_shit_ **.

 

I looked over and saw Tanaka and Kageyama , siked out of their minds.

 

 _Why?_ Couldn't I be like that I was but ...now I'm not why can't I get into the zone.

 

I saw the another ball flash in front of me . Shit.

 

I'd missed it . I looked over at Kageyama who had a scowl on his face.

 

“Dumbass ! Look out !”

 

I nodded and felt heat ride to my cheeks , _loser_ .

 

I saw another ball served my Tsukishima , and I moved my body towards it. But it deflected and it landed outside the court. _Fuck_!

 

Another point for them , 3 already.

 

 **_Shoyo get your shit together_ **!

 

I looked over and I began to shake , events flooding back.

 

“Hinata; don't worry your senpai gots this !” Tanaka spoke.

 

And a small flutter of hope blossomed in me. But I knew I could play but my body , my mind was stuck. Stuck in this mental quicksand where the more I tried to focus the less I did.

 

Yamaguchi’s serve was next, wobbly went over to our side and again to theirs. Tsukishima hit it and it went over. Tanaka received it and I looked over and saw Kageyama.

 

He was in his element. His blue eyes beautiful , scanning the ball , ready to set it.

 

And I felt that quicksand remove and slip from my body. And before I knew it , I was running.

 

I know Kageyama was on the other side.  But if I could run fast enough I could catch his set.

 

It wasn't meant for me or Tanaka. He messed up in that but he didn't think I'd be there. So then I did the thing that is ingrained in my body to do. **_Fly._ **

 

I jumped every muscle in my body stretched and pushed to its limit . And I smacked the ball. I waited to hear it's loud slam but as I opened my eyes I saw , Tsukishima's hand. And I cursed.

 

_Fuck!_

 

I landed on my legs and groaned loudly. I stood up from my crouch position and saw Kageyama and Tanaka’s eyes widen and bug out .

 

“What? I-im sorry I couldn't get it over…” my voice fell flat .

 

Kageyama screamed at me “Why didn't you tell is you could do that?!”

 

I scratched the back of my head, “oh um ...I didn't think it was important”

 

Tanaka laughed and Kageyama glared at me and I felt shivers of fear run down my spine.

 

“Okay since we know Hinata can jump and was good reflexes we’ll use that “ said Tanaka.

 

“Kageyama can you serve like that again to Hinata?”.

 

Kageyama looked down “that set was a mistake on my part nobody - not a lot of people can handle that toss , I don't know “

 

“Well try” I spoke up.

 

Kageyama looked at me. Blue eyes widening.As if I had just said I was an alien or something.

 

“Okay”

 

We split apart and resumed the game . Again and again me and Kageyama tried. Mostly gaining points by Tanaka , Him and the other teams mess ups.

 

I felt like useless space and I cursed. And next thing I know the game has fast forward to the ending. Whoever scored the next  few points would win . And I cursed. **_Don't fuck this up_ **.

 

I saw the Kageyama in his element. He was _truly_ amazing. His skills , I envied them. I felt the **_need_ ** to beat him. He was everything I wasn't in volleyball.

 

He was just so good . That by the time I saw him set another ball. I closed my eyes. I trusted him 100% . I know I had just met him not long ago. And yes he was a pain in the ass. But it was my only option . Teammates, they…. They trust each other.

 

Closing my eyes and running full force at the ball . I ran till I jumped the highest I could . Soaring , I waited for the presence of the ball. I felt it and swing my hand back. Feeling my muscles groaning in pain I slammed the ball the hardest I could. Putting all my negativity , thoughts , **_everything_ ** . In that swing and I heard the satisfying slam of the ball. I peeled open my eyes and saw the glistening court. I saw the ball bounce back from impact. The sun shining and I felt **_alive_ **.  A smile , the biggest one I ever felt formed on my face. I fell in love with that sight. I finally saw over that wall.

 

I landed back on Earth , snapping me from the bliss. I looked up and saw Kageyama, he had the same look I did and we both looked at each other and screamed. A scream of joy , as the whole gym seemed to join us.

 

When Tanaka spoke , throwing his arm over me

“Damn Hinata  you did that!”

 

That's when Suga stuttered in “Actually Kageyama precisely served the ball into Hinata's hand I saw his eyes were closed.”

 

Kageyama looked over at me glaring “You had your eyes closed!??!”

 

I nodded .

 

“Why?!”

 

I spoke but the words got stuck between my throat.

 

Suga spoke for me “ he trusted you Kageyama , a 100%.”

 

Kageyama looked at me for a while and I gulped down, what was the big deal?

 

He stuttered in movement and return to our normal playing position. Soon enough the game was played and it was won. By me and Kageyama's freak attack that scored most of the points.

 

By the end many of the team members where exhausted and breathing hard. Their lungs trying to catch up to them. Sweat decorated my face as well as the others. I turned at the scoreboard and saw that **_we won_ **.

 

A feelin long forgotten held onto me , Oh my god no way! Kageyama turned towards me and smiled. I shivered it looked like he wasn't usto smiling. My heart clenched.

 

“You don't even look tired Hinata !” shouted Tanaka.

 

I gave a chuckle , “yeah I uh usto do some high endurance sports and I run a lot”

Then silence ……….

 

I coughed “ Yeah so the games over , I uh I gotta go change”

 

Before they could even move i ran away to the locker room.

 

I began immediately stripping  , my piercing already in place when  I heard the door creak open , my instincts kicked in. Without a second thought.  I pinned the body to the wall, leaving no room to escape.

 

Then I gulped down realising who it was, Suga. **_Fuck!_ **

Then before I even knew it the rest of the team walked in and the sight was not pretty. Me , shirtless pinning Suga to the wall one hand wrapped around his neck.

 

Damn…

 

The first to move was Tanaka , he ran screamed  and I let go of Suga, His scream snapping me from my trance. I looked over at him , guilt tugging at me, red marks could be seen. But I wasn't holding him that hard…..i think.

 

Daichi was next to speak up his voice low and semi-angered,”What's going on here?”

 

I could tell everyone was wondering what , the silence and tension amounting by the second.

 

  
I turned and saw Kageyama his eyes widen, why. **Oh** , shit I ran my hand over my neck,and looked down at it. The hickeys, I fumed up.

 

“Oh my god no - me and Suga weren’t oh my god ! No! I mean- Its wait hold up I!” I was spluttering word vomit like an idiot.

 

Suga spoke up shutting me up ,”Oh well I accidentally sneak up on Hinata”

 

I looked up and nodded , “Yeah, erm sorry Suga my um natural instincts kicked in when people sneak up on me”. I faced him slightly bowing down. And then had to address the other thing.

 

“I - uh had these since yesterday so um yeah..”

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya hollered with “pride” and then proceed to look at me.

 

“Oh my god our kohai is **_ripped_ **!”

 

“How?” asked Noya.

 

I blushed a bit having my teammates looking at my shirtless chest.

 

“Oh um, life? I guess...um I used to lift weights ..uh”

 

Noticing that they werent gonna get anything else from me they nodded.

 

“I am so jealous oh my gosh first Kageyama now you? “

 

I looked over at Kageyama a scowl was form on his face.

 

“W-why do you look angry!”

 

“Your b-body dumbass!”

 

What?

 

“Your too ripped you have to lose muscle”.

 

“WHY?!”

 

“If you wanna play with us!”

 

Then silence now i understood and sighed, putting on my shirt .

I looked at them, the whole team ...it seemed like a big family a sad smile wanting to form on my face.

 

“Guys, look it was fun really but i'm not into volleyball”

 

Every word I had just said had stung like a bitch. I could see Kageyama wanting to scream when my phone rang. I ran towards it.

 

A low injured voice was heard from it as I answered it.

 

“Shoyo?”

 

“Mom?”

 

“H-honey please come home N-natsu”

 

“What ?!” I felt myself pale.

 

“T-these k-kids Shoyo, your age they..”  


Oh my god no...no!

 

“Mom is she okay?!”

 

“Yeah just scared they-they wanted to talk to you”

 

“Why Shoyo? Is everything okay?! Shoyo your not-”

 

“I gotta go mom, love you i'll be home in 10”

 

I ran my hands through my hair, and sudden realised that the guys were in front of me.

  
“I-I gotta go”

 

“Hinata is everything okay”

 

“Yeah, yeah Suga , it's all okay I just got some shit to do”

 

I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door dialing Kenma’s number. He answered.

 

“Shoyo? Whats up?”  


“I fucked up **big** time “

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Submerging and resurfacing

My mind was reeling, my body numb. Holy fuck, I was choking up, liquid wanting to stain the corners of  my eyes. I just want to run away and not come back , and yes I am aware that its 11 at night on a school day  but honestly i don’t care. I’ve been looking all day for those bastards and I only got a glimpse of evidence of who they were.  Cursing I parked my bike on the driveway and walked home.

 

There the sight that I beholden made my heart twist in agony , and my breathe hitch. Natsu and mom laid on the sofa, curled against one another. I grimeced at the pittyul sight, if those mothafuckers laid  _ even one finger  _ on Natsu, I won’t respond nicely. 

 

I brought a small blanket and dropped it gently on them. I entered the showered and showered, The warm water relaxing my pent up stressed muscles as today's events replayed through my mind like a roll of film. 

 

_ I pinned the dude hard on the wall,”Tell me one more time “you don’t know”.” _

 

_ He sweatdropped and spoke fast and gitterly,”L-Look man I uh didn’t know them all I knew is that uh that they were wearing jackets and had a small patch” _

 

_ My blood ran cold dropping in temperature , I could feel ice in my veins, “what patch?” _

 

_ He rambled random word vomit and his hands moved upwards and out wildly ,’Uh a....a  Dog with red eyes...it looked kinda cool I uh-” _

 

_ I threw him to the side and cursed, he was just a innocent kid working at the gasoline station I really didn’t need to go overboard but I lost my patience, I walked over to the counter where I threw him at an layed down a pack of cigarettes.  _

_ He nervously looked at me and scanned the item handed to me and I left.  _

 

Snapping my eyes open I awoke from the day dream coma. Turned off the shower and dried off. Lifting up my sight I saw my small pale body in the mirror. My orange hair bright in contrast to my dark under eye circles.I wrapped the towel around my waist and sighed. Placing on my red plaid boxers and proceeding to go lie in bed. 

 

I layed still looking at my black ceiling. All lights were turned off and I felt this calm eerily silence fill the house. Why lie? I...I was scared.

 

For Natsu, My Mom. If anything happened I don’t know what i’d do, i’d lose the little sanity that I have that holds me together. I’d sink into a deeper dark hole than now. I was afraid of losing them, of what I could l become, of my future. Thinking about it made the  nervous ramble begin to swirl in my stomach. I cursed I needed a distraction and fast. But all outlets of distraction were non existent except one. I walked over to my closet and lifted up a small duffel bag. The duffel bag was a grey bag faded and jaded. Walking over towards it and swinging it on to me and walking to the middle of my room I hung it from the small silver hook on my ceiling. There the bag stood in front of me somehow strong and powerful. Even if the faded sickly gray color remained the bag stood defining me. I sighed and swung at it full force as my balled fist hit the bag. Scorching hot knuckles colliding with cool leather, again and  **_again._ ** It was all a blur and I felt no pain,I was just giving it. A peaceful bliss covered my tainted eyes and for a small moment I was in peace. All train of thought was gone. An I heard nothing, for a moment I was nothing. I guess it's true what they say, ignorance was bliss. 

 

The temporary bliss was interrupted when I heard soft footsteps approach me. I clocked my head. A small sized shadow appeared and I stopped my actions. 

 

“Natsu?”

 

Her wild orange hair stood up in shock and her big wide eyes were slimmed down to slits. 

 

“Onii-chan?”

 

“Yeah its me what's wrong sweetie?”

 

She stumbled into my room and I sat her down on my bed.

 

Her small body began to shake and small hiccups were released from her body.

 

“T-these boys Oniichan, they-”

 

My blood ran cold, “Sweetie?They didn’t hurt you right?”

 

Natsu shook her head, “No just scared me”

 

I relaxed only a bit.

 

“Did they say anything?”

 

She nodded her small orange hair bopping upwards and downwards.

 

“They-they said you owed them”


	21. Aurthors Note IMPORTANT

I have discontinued this story as much as it pains me BUT I WILL BE REWRITTING IT and posting it on this account I will still be up and the second story will be posted on here too, I just feel like I can do it better before I wanna do the story justice and especially my boys i'll post in once it finished too. Thank you ll for the support and love.


End file.
